Pécora
by Nakeyna
Summary: Antes de la partida del Capitán de la Tercera División, muchas cosas pasarón. Odio, desesperación, enojo, sexo... Y después de la traíción, también otras tantas.
1. Cruel

Como siempre se debe aclarar: Bleach no me pertenece, sólo me aprovecho de su historia para crear las mías y no estar de ociosa.

* * *

"**Pécora"**

'_Cruel'_

"_-…__es tiempo de llanto,_

_es tiempo de duda, de nostalgia_

_y de su locura…-"_

Los vestigios de la noche anterior reposaban en su cuello. Las marcas púrpuras se notaban con la entrada del sol por la ventana y los rayos también le despertaron, abrumada, cansada y sin saber exactamente lo que había pasado. Apestaba a alcohol. Seguramente se había pasado con alguna de sus borracheras tan sabidas de ella, poco le importaba que todos la tuvieran en esa imagen, le agradaba no ser como las demás de las mujeres shinigamis que habitaban en el seireitei.

Estiró sus brazos cuanto más pudo en esa cama, pero sin querer golpeó a lo que la acompañaba esa mañana. Gruñó y con pocas ganas quitó la manta del rostro de su compañero, no era que olvidara con quien durmió, si no más bien que no recordaba hace cuanto no veía esa cara. Sonrió para sus adentros, y rápidamente se levanto para comenzar a vestirse. Su capitán le regañaría si no llegaba a lo acostumbradamente tarde. Y dando la última vista al interior de la habitación, salió sin decir nada. Pasos seguros y brillo sorprendente en sus ojos.

Según pasó la mañana, parecía perderse en los recuerdos que tenía, reía abiertamente y decía que no le pasaba nada. Se mordía los labios recordando los de él, incluso llegaba a tocar partes de su cuerpo, imaginando otra vez sus manos, siendo feliz por sus memorias, sobre su nube de ilusiones nocturnas.

Y entonces sucedió.

Había recibido una orden de su capitán para entregar un informe, y sin pestañar se había puesto en marcha.

"Ichimaru-taicho" le saludo, con el respeto merecido de un superior.

"¡Anda! Si apenas anoche gritabas mi nombre, ¿Por qué no lo dices ahora?"

Era malvado. Se burlaba de ella, jugaba con sus emociones y le hacía dudar. Pero algo que era malo no debería de sentirse tan bien, podría confundir el lado de los buenos, o de los que hacen su mejor esfuerzo por no ser malos.

"No te burles".

"Él que debería estar molesto soy yo, me dejaste mucho frío esta mañana. Rangiku-san, eres cruel".

Entonces se perdió de su vista, pero no de sus sentidos. Ahora no importaba si no lo veía a los ojos, o si no podía si quiera estar segura de lo que pasaba en la habitación. Sólo interesaba esa lengua mañosa dentro de su boca, torturándola y haciéndola encender. En verdad adoraba esa lengua, y las manos, su cuello, su pecho, y muchas cosas más de él, muchas más hacia el sur.

"Deberías ponérmelo un poco difícil, si es tan simple tenerte voy a pensar que cualquiera…"

No dudo en ese momento. La bofetada que le dio era algo que se merecía, y que disfrutaron. Ambos. Uno con una retorcida idea de lo que le podría hacer, mientras que otro tenía una idea totalmente distinta a las perversiones del primero.

"¡Ouch!"

La tomó en dos movimientos, dejándola contra la pared de su oficina, cerrada desde la entrada de la teniente. Le mostró sus rojos ojos, su sonrisa sádica y demente, sus manos eficientes, su excitación, más evidente con el tiempo. Luego le enseñó el deseo en su piel, lo rápido que era para desvestirla y lo lento que la podía torturar al negarse a penetrarla.

"No estoy seguro de que quieras hacer esto"

"…"

No dijo nada. Sólo lo beso, entregándole sus labios y la sensualidad en estos. Era su turno de torturarlo. Fue bajando de sus brazos, lentamente depositando besos en su pecho, pasando de largo por su ombligo y cintura, en rumbo bajo.

"Rangiku…"

Fue la última palabra que pronunció, antes de caer en el delirio de un ataque masivo de caricias y lamidas. No recordaba el momento en que se hizo tan vulnerable ante ella. Inevitablemente se recargo en el muro, apretó la mandíbula y elevo la cabeza al cielo, con los ojos cerrados, sin poder evitar los gruesos gemidos que escapaban de su garganta dejándose llevar.

A ella le gustaba de esa manera, tenerlo en sus manos, poder ser quien controla al inestable capitán. De ella dependía el placer. Pero también, sólo de ella dependía que se mostrara como era. No tenía necesidad de hacerse ver con nadie más.

"Rangiku… ven"

La interrumpió para llevarla a su escritorio, recostándola cuan largar era sobre la madera. Se poso entre sus muslos, mirando su rostro sonrojado, sus labios rojos, los pechos suplicantes de atención, pero sobre todo, admirar su alma, a ella. Idolatrar en mortal silencio a su musa.

Dedico un momento a la parte más visible de su cuerpo, los montes carnosos de su piel, procurando no lastimarla pero tampoco ser tierno. Ella era lo más cercano a una fiera. Las fieras suelen ser domadas en muchas ocasiones, en otras solamente se les deja ser.

No pudo seguir, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos poseerla. Y así lo hizo.

Movimientos acompasados, fuertes y profundos, besándose entre cada uno. El calor aumento drásticamente entre cada choque de caderas al igual que la tensión de sus cuerpos. Por esta ocasión lo harían así, fugaz, ya que podría llegar alguien e interrumpir, no importaba tanto que los vieran, pero el hecho de dejar inconcluso algo entre ellos, eso si les molestaba.

"Gin…"

"Rangiku…" le susurró al oído, sintiéndose en la gloría después de dejar su semilla dentro y de escuchar su nombre en un gemido profundo.

Les costaba respirar, alejarse y concentrarse en otras cosas. Pero así debía ser. Hasta que alguno de los dos decidiera dejar de ser bandidos, a sabiendas de que ninguno lo haría. Resignarse a esa clase de amor era lo único que esperaban, con el tiempo, con los años, con mucho más, ó más bien, cuando tuvieran mucho menos, entonces se darían cuenta de lo que en verdad deseaban, sin embargo, callar y mentirse sigue siendo más cómodo.

"Traje un informe".

Tomó los papeles que dejó en el piso en cuanto la habían levantado. Él apenas se colocaba la capa blanca, impresionado ante el desinterés de la mujer, sonriendo para luego revisar los papales que le entregó. Sólo era otro informe de las últimas misiones en las que los dos escuadrones trabajaron juntos, ahí debía agregar también con sus palabras lo sucedido. Aburrido. En extremo aburrido.

"Toushirou-kun no debería mandarme cosas tan aburridas". Arrojó los papales al bote cercano, sin la menor preocupación.

"Entiendo… ". Caminó hasta la puerta, se recargó en ella y le miró autoritaria. "Próximamente, me encargaré de que sea alguien más quien traiga los informes".

"¡¿Eh?! ¡Espera! ¿Harías eso? ¿Me librarías del 'placer' de verte de nuevo? ¿Matsumoto-chan?"

"Claro. Si siento que no lo mereces, puedo hacerlo".

"¡Eres cruel!"

Y sin más que decir, se fue. Como la noche anterior. Volvía a su escuadrón, con la sonrisa en lo alto. Feliz, de alguna manera.

"_-…tienes el consuelo_

_de saberte llena de cariño limpio_

_y amor sincero, porque nadie supo_

_robar de tus besos, eso que te sobra, _

_y que nadie añora…-"_

* * *

Espero que les guste éste nuevo fic, será corto. No tengo planeado el número de capitulos, es según me inspire en darle un final. Y como soy, seguro deberan estar concientes de que cualquier cosa puede suceder.

¡Nada cuesta una Review! Pero si me dejan alguna, les mandaré chocolates en forma de sus personajes favorito en paños menores!! (lo que hagan con él no será mi problema XD)


	2. El Ate del Engaño

Segundo capitulo, y sigo sin ver mi nombre en los derechos de autor de bleach.

* * *

"**Pécora"**

"_El Arte del Engaño"_

"…_ella quiere regresar el tiempo que pasó_

_para poder revivir los placeres del ayer,_

_ya no puede ver las cosas igual…"_

Se notaba confundido, molesto con algo, preocupado. No sabía que decirle o hacer, sólo se limitaba a verlo, como intentando leerle la mente. Bebió un poco más de su té para luego dejarlo sobre la mesa que estaba cerca, se acomodó sobre su regazo, recargado la cabeza en su pecho, mirando al cielo, las estrellas y todo lo hermoso que esa noche se mostrara para ella. Acariciaba su piel lentamente, y como quien no quiere hacerlo. Pero sabía que algo estaba mal.

"Últimamente… han sucedido cosas extrañas por aquí, ¿no te parece?"

"No es si me parece, es que si han sucedido".

"¿Sabes algo?"

"…"

No respondió, guardando la afirmación de su silencio. Frunció el seño y le acomodo mejor sobre su cuerpo, al final sólo suspiró.

"¿Por qué piensas que yo sabría algo?". Tonta su pregunta, y más tonto por insultar la inteligencia de esa mujer.

"No sé. Pero igual te lo puedes inventar ¿no?"

"¿Oh?" Buscó su rostro, luego sus labios y la besó. "¿Acaso quieres que te mienta?"

"Sólo preguntaba… mejor olvidemos de eso que no importa, no te obligaré a que me cuentes…" Rodeó su cuello, ya estando de frente a él, acariciando sus cabellos lentamente.

"Ya te dije que no se nada".

"Y yo dije que no te obligaré a decirme nada"

"Cuando dices eso, dejas salir que sabes que he tenido algo que ver".

"Jamás dije…"

"No necesitas hablar. Tus ojos me dicen lo que estas pensando de mi en este momento". Movió a la shinigami y se levantó molesto. No tenía nada que ocultar. O casi nada.

"Enserio… ¿y que es lo que estoy pensando de ti?"

Se puso en pie, con los brazos cruzados y la vista clavada en la blanca capa y en símbolo de su división, esperando la respuesta. Se recargó en el pilar de madera, pronto dejó de mirarlo al darse cuenta de que no había réplica ni movimiento. Poco a poco el enojo se apoderó de ella sin quererlo. Comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la salida de la habitación, pasando por su lado sin mirarlo siquiera, no quería verlo mientras estaba molesta.

Pero no la dejaría marcharse así.

La tomó con dureza del brazo y forcejeó un poco con ella antes de poder quedar frente a frente, taladrándose con los ojos, odiándose en lo profundo. Rangiku intentó, en varias ocasiones, proporcionarle un golpe ó si quiera empujarlo lejos de ella. Odiaba a los mentirosos.

"¡Suéltame!"

"No…"

"¡Me estás lastimando!"

"Te lo mereces"

"¿Y quien eres tú para decir lo que merezco y lo que no? Porqué si de merecer se trata, tú perderías todo"

"No he tenido nada jamás, así que no me molesta"

"…"

Dejó de pelear, se quedó en silencio con los ojos fijos en los suyos. Sentía el horrible nudo en la garganta, los calambres en el cuerpo por contener el llanto que advertía con salir sin compasión por sus lagrimales. Abrió la boca, como un pez a punto de ahogarse sin oxigeno. Apretó los dientes y preparó sus palabras. Nunca antes se enfureció tanto.

"¿Nunca has tenido nada? ¡¿**Y qué coño he sido yo**?!" Gritó con todo el aire de sus pulmones. "Nada… ¿verdad?"

El frío le había invadido. Como un balde de agua helada al despertar, haciéndole petrificarse y olvidar lo que sintiera. ¿Qué era ella para él? ¿Compañera, amante, novia, amiga? No podría decirle nunca el valor de tenerla cerca. ¿Qué necesidad?

Le soltó y en silencio esperó a que se hubiera ido, para dejar salir ese enojo que tenía. La rabia que lo consumía.

Golpeó la madera tan fuerte como pudo, rompiendo fácilmente el pilar en el que estuviera antes recargado con ella, sin preocuparse de nada más que no fuera no quemarse con el té. Y entonces le preguntó eso. ¡Eso! Lo que él no podría contarle aunque quisiera.

Recuperó la compostura y fue a su cama, se quitó veloz la ropa y se tumbó entre las almohadas, sin la menor intención de dormir, si no sólo de descansar. Relajarse. Sabía que ella iba a llorar, que lloraría por su culpa. Que miserable se sentía. Y así tenía que ser.

Entró golpeando la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo, sacando un poco su enojo, pero aún molesta. Se metió entre las mantas de su cama y no volvió a salir de ahí hasta que fue el siguiente medio día, y lo hinchado de sus ojos se había esfumado. Si su Taicho se enojaba… ya vería la manera de que no le durara mucho.

"…"

Estaba recibiendo el regaño de su pequeño capitán, sin decir ni chistar nada. Preocupante. El joven shinigami notó al instante su estado de ánimo, detuvo su castigo y la dejó irse, suponiendo correctamente la razón de ese extraño comportamiento por parte de la teniente. Se sintió un poco culpable por no detener eso cuando pudo.

¿En algún momento se podría haber evitado? No era el único que se preguntaba eso, un par mas lo hacía. Una pareja que continuaba con su carente relación, si es que llegaba a considerarse así.

"…_él solo quiere regresar el tiempo que pasó_

_para poder perderse así en la dulzura de su voz._

_Y__a no puede ver las cosas igual, porque en el mar de olvido_

_todo ya quedó…_

_Las estrellas mira, la luna lo abraza…_

_Y un ángel llora…"_

Aún sin el grado de violencia que me agrada a mí, pero trabajo en ir subiendo el tono, de todo.

Nada cuesta una Review, y si me dejas una te daré un pase para ver el fin del mundo.


	3. Las Niñas Grandes No Lloran

"**Las Niñas Grandes No Lloran"**

"…_No hay nadie en este mundo _

_que me hiciera tanto daño_

_fue tonto, no lo niego, _

_me llegaste a convencer…" _

Incomodidad, para aquel silencio, sería una palabra demasiado corta. Más bien, podría utilizar frío y enojo, quizás ira. Hacía rato que habían comenzado a pelear, por la pelea anterior, dando así un tema tras otro, reclamos de errores, defectos que no dejaban seguir adelante. Sin embargo, la última pregunta había tocado la delicada hebra que mantenía a cordura el estado mental de aquel hombre, sacando de sí la peor parte jamás vista.

"**¡¿Fuiste tú?! ¡¿Sí o no?!**"

"…"

Se sentía extraño. ¿Qué era eso que se apoderaba de él? Espera… ¿Hacia donde iba? Sólo sentía furia, incontenible e insoportable, indescriptible. Era ese sentimiento, de nuevo, esas ganas de destrozarla. De que muriera en sus manos lentamente. Le había salvado una vez, y… ¿acaso no era eso una buena razón para que pudiera hacer con ella lo que quisiera? ¡Gracias a él sigue viva! Eso debería acreditarle algunos derechos para con ella.

"**¡¡DILO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!**"

"…"

Eso fue todo.

El ensordecedor ruido de la piel al ser maltratada con todo el odio del momento. Luego les quedo sólo el silencio. Un moretón, lágrimas y algo roto.

"Cierra la boca de una vez… No tengo porque decirte nada"

No la miraba, sólo estaba fuera de sí. Respiró rápido, continuo y agitado. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a dudar de él?! ¡De quien le salvó la vida! Tomaba con fuerza el borde de su escritorio, dejando marcas de la presión. Y no fue hasta que pudo escuchar que no había ruido que entendió que algo estaba mal, muy mal.

"Rangiku…"

"**¡¡Aléjate!!**"

"No, espera…"

Había intentado acercarse a ella, hablarle, decirle algo. Las manos le temblaban, no creía lo que estaba viendo, y aún esa molestia no se iba. Dentro de él, un debate mortal, la presión de algo que se siente monstruosamente bien, y de lo poco que el remordimiento intenta ganar terreno, sin conseguirlo.

"Gracias por hacerme ver la clase de persona que eres" habló, clavando su miranda en él, dejando que el desprecio recorriera sus venas y la llenara completamente. Y, aún sin entender porque, llorar como si hubiera perdido algo que necesitaba mucho.

"Será mejor que te vayas…"

En su último y desesperado intento por arreglar algo, la tomó del brazo que no sujetaba la mejilla rojiza, jaló de ella hasta la puerta para sacarla de la habitación. Cerró fuertemente después de eso, recargando la frente en la madera, divisando la nada en su mente, repasando una y otra vez el plan, hablando en voz baja, lo que sería mejor para todos, para ellos. Buscó la pared cercana para recargarse, y dejarse ir en ésta, cayendo hasta el piso en donde aún se repetía lo mismo una y otra vez. Y por más que se insistiera en el tema, la conclusión era de que estaba perdiendo más de lo que ni si quiera era seguro poder ganar. Sin embargo, debía continuar, no había marcha atrás en aquel juego del diablo. Una vez dentro, te consumes, agonizas y mueres lentamente, y no vuelves a salir.

Por donde lo mirara, sería una marca horrible en su rostro. Y la pregunta seguía siendo la misma ¿Cómo rayos iba a hacerlo pasar desapercibido? Conociendo a su Taicho, como lo hacía, no le dejaría en santa paz hasta que supiera el porque de ese nuevo adorno en su cara. Eso no podía pasar. ¿Quién en su sano juicio acepta que ha sido golpeado, que no respondió al ataque y, de cierta forma, esta sintiéndose culpable?

"Debo estar demente" dijo, naufragando en la visión del espejo, tocando con delicadeza y suavidad, entristeciendo más, entrando en su abismo de culpa.

Tomó la botella del maquillaje para pretender que nada sucedía, capa tras capa, probando la mejor manera de que ya no estuviera, molesta con sus lagrimas para que dejaran de salir y ya no borraran su trabajo, molesta consigo misma por llorar, enfadada con su cerebro por no responder, colérica con el mundo por la miserable situación que tiene, y sobre todo, sola. Sola ante la idea de estar acompañada por quien no lo desea igual.

"Mi culpa…"

Era verdad. Tenía la culpa por intentar algo que era caso perdido. Y mucho más culpable por no dejar de lado la intención de salvarlo, y así, no tener que salvarse a ella misma.

Regresó a su trabajoso mundo de fantasía femenina, limpiando cualquier rastro de violencia. La violencia es mala, por lo tanto, no queda con lo rosado de una ilusión, mejor dejarla fuera de ella. Que hermosa lucía la mentira, adornada de desdicha y autoflagelación.

"…_Y lo peor de todo es que sabes perfecto_

_que eres malo, y le andas presumiendo a la gente_

_que eres fiel, no digas que me extrañas,_

_porque no te creo nada. Yo se que tu actitud_

_es tu más grande estupidez…"_

* * *

De nuevo otro cápitulo, muy tarde, lo se. ¡Pero quien puede con la escuela! Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado este trozo que mañana traígo la segunda parte. Estamos viendonos, o leyendo. xD

Gracias a Lizirien, HaruWind y Edgesama por sus comentarios. Es por ustedes que seguire esta aventura de mi musa.

Dejen una linda Review y les mandare a su cápitan, vice-capitán o lo que sea, para ustedes solitos... lo que pase con ellos no es asunto mío XD


End file.
